


A Night of Surprises

by Thathorriblecat



Series: Hogwarts Has a Few New Secrets [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dom Harry, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time Blow Jobs, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Skirts, Smut, Tie Kink, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thathorriblecat/pseuds/Thathorriblecat
Summary: This moonlit night at Hogwarts quickly spiraled into a series of secret rendezvous. Harry discovers a new kink. Draco reveals hidden feelings. Ginny fans the flame of her new love. And Ron explores uncharted territory.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Series: Hogwarts Has a Few New Secrets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695388
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	1. A Kinky Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction! I hope you like it! I do not own any of these characters, just having some fun with them. Please read the tags and don't read anything that will make you uncomfortable. Each couple will get a chapter to themselves! Enjoy.

Harry liked these parties. He did. Did he like seeing Ginny snogging Luna every chance she got? Not particularly. She wasn’t his girlfriend anymore so it really was none of his business, but he still decided to go to the other side of his bed where Ron and Hermione sat. Together as always. But by the time he got there they were walking towards the door. 

“Where are you two going?” Harry asked. 

“Everyone’s heading down to the lake mate!” Ron said leaving Hermione behind to walk with Blaise and Draco. Since eighth year had begun all of the students in their final year at Hogwarts, joined by a few seventh years of course, had taken to gathering in the eighth year Gryffindor dormitory. The war had been hard on them all, and since then, they all seemed to have put things in the past. For the most part at least. Things were different now, and that was good. Harry wanted nothing more than to leave the past where it belonged. Behind them. 

“Great! Let me grab my robes and I’ll be right behind you!” Harry said heading towards his dresser and retrieving his school robes. It wasn’t quite cold enough, but autumn was right around the corner and the nights could get chilly. Harry pulled on his robes and turned around only to be shoved onto his bed by Pansy Parkinson. 

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing Parkinson?” Harry said as Pansy straddled him atop the four poster bed. Harry looked around quickly and realized that everyone else had left the dorm already. 

“What? Me? Hahaha. What does it look like I’m doing Potter? Or can your little Gryffindor brain not figure it out?” Pansy tapped his scar with her manicured finger. Quickly Harry grabbed her wrist, sharply pulling her hand away. 

“Why are you doing this? We’re not even friends. We barely even speak, let alone... this.”  
He looked down at where her skirt rested on his hips. His eyes grew dark and hungry. He felt his arousal stir between his legs. 

“What, and miss my chance to fuck the chosen one? I’ve been trying to get you alone since the start of term.” She said as she pressed her hips down onto him. “I even brought this along,” she held out a small vial filled with glimmering pink liquid.

Amortentia. Harry recognized the tantalizing potion immediately from the example Slughorn had made for their first lesson in 6th year. 

“That’s your plan?” Harry said flatly. “Drug me if I’m not willing to play along? You know the last girl who tried that at least had the decency to put it in chocolates.” Harry quipped. 

Pansy arched an eyebrow at him and smirked. the playful look in her eyes told Harry she wouldn’t dare use the potion without his consent. The amortentia was more leverage and he knew it. 

“Gryffindors. So small minded. Yes Amortentia can be used to coerce one into loving another. But if both parties are willing, then it acts as more of a... stimulant.” Pansy explained, her wicked eyes roaming over Harry’s chest. 

It happened in a flash. Harry sat up and snatched the tiny vial, throwing it to the other side of the room where it landed on Ron’s bed. 

In the struggle Pansy latched onto his neck to stop herself falling off of him. And they were now face to face. Each daring the other to make the next move. 

It was Harry who broke the tense moment. “You think I need a love potion to fuck you senseless?”

Pansy gaped at him. He grabbed her by the waist and reversed their position so he was now laying on top of her. In between her legs, pinning her to the bed. 

“You think I need an excuse to fuck the shit out of the person who tried to hand me to Voldemort?” He was inches from her face. Her pretty pale face surrounded by her thick black hair. Somehow, in this shocked state, her features were softer. Prettier than he had ever seen them before. Especially in the firelight of the lamp on his nightstand. 

She looked apprehensive. Scared even. Though hungry at the same time. He wanted her. The bulge in his trousers was a clear enough indicator. He wouldn’t take it easy on her, no. But he had to know she wanted it too. 

He brought his fingers up and softly brushed back the dark hair on her face tucking it behind her ear. 

“Can I kiss you?” He said, looking her straight in the eyes. Pansy ruffled, clearly caught off guard by this query. 

“I thought you were taking your revenge?” She said hotly. 

“Can I kiss you?” Harry said again, his determination unwavering. Pansy nodded silently. 

Harry’s lips were on hers so quickly. Crashing into her with a heat neither of them knew was coming. Harry tangled his hands in her raven hair using it to tilt her head to get better access to her lips. Pansy, still stunned, could only paw at his arms, eventually latching her fingers onto his wrists for stability. 

They kissed until they ran out of oxygen, both coming up and gasping for air. Their breaths were deep and harsh. Harry’s hands left her hair and began to roam her body frantically. Searching for skin and yearning to find contact.

Pansy grasped blindly at the clasp of his robes trying desperately to expose his warm flesh. Impatiently he undid the clasp and threw his robes onto the floor. Quickly Harry moved to undo her robes as well, letting them fall onto the bed, opening up like a present before him. 

Harry wasted no time. He was back on her in an instant. His hand found one of her breasts, grabbing harshly at her. Pansy pushed up into his hand letting out a desperate moan which was quickly silenced when Harry took this opportunity to shove his tongue into her mouth. Both searching the other's mouth so deeply their teeth clanged together. But that didn’t stop them.

Without warning Pansy bit down on Harry's bottom lip. Harry groaned. The hot feeling shot straight down to his groin and his hips ground down against Pansy’s of their own accord. She moaned at the feeling of pressure, throwing her head back and exposing her pale neck to him. He immediately began biting at the skin there. Sucking and leaving red marks in his wake. 

With every bite, Pansy let out these cute little sounds that Harry very much wanted to hear more of. She began to writhe beneath him sending fire straight into Harry’s now very erect member. He ground down into her again but this time she lifted her hips to meet his. The heat between their legs meeting fully for the first time. Instantly their eyes snapped up to meet the other’s.

Harry quickly moved his hand down to lift up her skirt. Exposing her black lacy panties. 

“Fuck that’s hot.” He said breathlessly, staring down at the sight before him. He looked up at Pansy who was now smirking. This emboldened Harry. With a growl he ripped off her panties in one swift movement. Leaving her exposed to the air for only a moment before spreading her legs and taking her into his mouth. 

“Oh fuck.” She gasped. Sitting up on her elbows to watch Harry’s face buried between her thighs. 

Harry wasted no time. Before long he had her writhing on the bed with her hands tangled in his hair. His tongue made quick work of her. Tasting her was almost too much for him. He palmed at his achingly hard cock still trapped in his trousers. Pansy’s hips began to buck against him. He gripped her hips and pressed her down into the bed. Whimpering, she begged him to finish her off. But he didn’t. When she grabbed the back of his head, pressing him impossibly closer, he knew she was on the edge. He quickly pulled his face away from her heat, leaving her wanton and flushed before him. Standing at the side of the bed, he looked down at her. 

“What the hell Potter?” She said, sitting bolt upright, her legs still splayed in a very enticing way. She looked very erotic. Her hair mussed, her thighs beautifully blushed. A blush which spread all the way up to her cheeks. She pouted. Those lips, ruby red and swollen from kissing. Harry had to have them. 

“Suck my cock.” He said as he undid his trousers. 

Pansy didn’t move, save for her lips parting just slightly in surprise. She stared at him with that same daring brow arched just so. 

“Take your clothes off.” He demanded as he began to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt. 

“You’ve done that quite effectively already haven’t you?” Pansy quipped. 

Harry knew she was just trying to goad him. And it was working. He threw down his Gryffindor tie leaving him only in his pants. 

“Fine.” He said shortly. “Have it your way.” He went over to the bed and grabbed her tie and pulled her close to him, effectively leashing her. 

Pansy gasped, not expecting Potter to play so rough. But if the way she pressed her body into his was any indication, she loved it. 

Potter pulled down on her green Slytherin tie. She crawled slowly until she reached the edge of the bed. One by one she placed her hands down on the ground leaving her skirted arse up in the air. Her long, flexible legs slithered onto the floor. Potter decided this view was indescribably hot, and he needed more. He backed up forcing her to crawl on her hands and knees before him, her eyes blazing up into his, until she was kneeling in the center of the room. 

“Take my cock out.” He said softly. Mesmerized by the sight below. The green tie wrapped around his fingers and Pansy purring on the floor in front of him, gazing at the bulge in his pants with fierce eyes. Slowly she began to pull at the elastic at the top of his pants. She pulled them down slowly. Achingly slow. Harry swiftly discarded them and stood there with his cock directly in front of Pansy’s face. He waited for her to make the first move not wanting to rush her. It was enough that she was knelt in front of him letting him control her like this. 

Pansy looked up from Harry’s cock and into his eyes as she slowly wrapped her fingers around the base of his length. Eye contact never wavering she slowly lifted her swollen lips to wrap around the tip of his leaking cock. She encased his head in her warm mouth. Swirling her tongue around slowly. Exploring all the ridges she found. 

“Oh, wow.” Harry said as he stared down at her. The head of his cock disappearing inside her mouth. Her sharp eyes looking up at him, knowing exactly what she was doing to him. He had her tie wrapped firmly in his hand but there was no denying who was in charge of this situation. As Harry groaned she began to move. Slowly pumping up and down on his cock. He had to look away. He knew he wouldn’t last long if they kept this up. Feeling his balls tighten he quickly pulled out of her mouth and fisted the base of his cock, squeezing so he wouldn’t come. 

“That good?” She said, smirking up at him. 

“Yes. Very.” He said taking steadying breaths. 

Harry bent down and swooped Pansy up onto the bed. He kissed her hard and fast. She began unbuttoning her shirt while his hand found its way to the peak of her thighs and began rubbing. 

“Oh yes.” She gasped, her trembling fingers struggling to undo her buttons. Harry ground himself into her hip, leaving a small dark spot of pre come on her skirt. She managed to undo all the buttons and throw her shirt off. Harry grabbed at her tie and began to loosen it when she grabbed his wrist. 

Unable to meet his eyes she said, “Leave the tie.” 

This was too much for Harry. He flipped her over so she was settled on all fours in front of him, arse high in the air. He settled himself behind her thighs and dipped down to swipe his tongue over her slit. With one hand on her back pressing her face down onto the duvet and the other on his cock, he pressed inside her heat with one long movement. 

Neither of them moved. Pansy looked over her shoulder at him, smirking. 

“Are you gonna move now? Chosen one?”

In one quick movement Harry had pulled all the way out and slammed back into her. Effectively silencing her smart mouth. He set a relentless rhythm, loving the filthy sounds of their flesh slapping together. 

Pansy moaned loudly, her cheek pressed hard into the mattress. She could take it well, he’d give her that. His pace quickened as he felt the familiar tightening in his balls. 

“Oh fuck. I’m… I’m gonna…” he breathed. But Pansy was having none of it. Harry’s head swam, dizzy from his impending orgasm and the sight in front of him. Pansy’s arse bouncing on his cock with her skirt hiked up high on her waist. But in a second she was gone. In his daze he had softened the hand on her back and now found himself lying on his back with Pansy lowering herself onto him, arse facing him. 

“I’m gonna ride you Potter. I’m gonna make you come.” She said as she impaled herself on him. Her skirt fluttered up and down with every bounce. Harry reached up and tugged lightly at the skirt relishing the way his cock seemed to disappear beneath it. Pansy’s hand was down in front rubbing her herself furiously. She cried out in pleasure, never wavering in her riding. 

“Oh fuck—take my cock—yeah, like that.” Harry said as her moans got louder and more incoherent. 

“Oh, Harry!” She cried, throwing her head back still pumping him furiously. His name on her lips sent fire straight through him, pooling in his groin. The feeling building until he couldn’t contain it any longer. 

“I’m—fuck!” Was all the warning he could give before he was spilling himself into her. This could have lasted seconds, maybe minutes. But he had no concept of time. Only the feeling of pure ecstasy. 

When he came to, Pansy had his wrists wrapped sturdily in her Slytherin tie. 

“What are you doing?” He said, groggily. 

“It’s my turn.” She said standing up on the bed and making her way up to settle her legs on either side of his head. 

He could taste himself on her. It wasn’t a pleasant taste, but the way Pansy began to grind down on him made any other thought disappear. Knowing that she was using him to pleasure herself, to get off, made his very limp prick pulse with interest. 

Pansy was bucking wildly on his face. Her musk was strong and her attraction spilled down his jaw and onto his neck. She looked down at him and caught his eye seeing the challenge there. He moaned low and long, vibrating into her, sending her over the edge. A slew of obscenities came from her, and her body trembled as the orgasm pulsed through her. 

Pansy was so lost in her daze, she barely noticed the thumping on her thigh. It was Harry. 

“Yes, yes. I’ll untie you now.” She said as she settled herself down onto the bed, exasperated by his impatience. 

“No—well yes, untie me. But someone’s coming up the stairs.” Harry said in a rush. They both panicked and began frantically trying to find their clothing. 

“Fuck it.” Harry said and grabbed his wand off the nightstand. With a quick swish of his wand they were cleaned up and their clothes were back on. But Before Pansy’s tie could reach her neck Harry snatched it out of the air and shoved it in his pocket just in time for Hermione Granger to walk through the door.


	2. A Sweet Surprise

Draco was one of the first to make it back up to the Gryffindor dorms. During a lovely moonlit stroll on the lake he noticed his best friend was missing. He had assumed she would follow along, late as always, but Pansy never showed up. The minute he walked through the door Pansy bounded up to him, her black hair flowing behind her. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to a secluded corner of the room. 

“Where have you been?” Draco snapped. “I was starting to worry.” Pansy stared at him expectantly. She didn’t say a word as she bit her lip to stifle a grin. It was then that Draco noticed Pansy’s glassy eyes, mussed hair, and the faint blush that stained her face. He gasped, grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled them closer to the wall. He poked his head out and immediately scanned the room, his eyes settling on the only other person who was similarly disheveled. Harry Potter. 

“You didn’t.” He said whipping his head back around to face her. She giggled. Draco scrubbed his face furiously with his hands. “What the fuck??” He hissed. 

“What?” She purred. “I told you I would get him in bed with me, didn’t I?” 

“Yes. And you also told me you would use Amortentia if it was necessary! I thought you were fucking joking!” His voice began to rise. 

“Shush Draco! There’s no need to make a scene. And I didn’t use the potion.” The look of utter triumph on her face was astounding. 

“Oh my god.” Draco panicked. “How did it happen? What even happened? Did you fuck? Or was it just a snog? Because a snog is fixable.” 

“We definitely did more than snog.” Pansy giggled again, her eyes darting over to Harry where he stood talking to a very put out Hermione Granger. 

“Pansy things are starting to look up for us. We have a lot of things in our past that most of these people are doing well to forget. Or are trying to at least.” He scolded. 

“And getting in Harry Potter’s good graces will be good for all of us. Mostly me. But that’s beside the point. You should be thanking me!” Pansy replied. 

Draco was about to argue further when he heard yelling from the other side of the room. He looked over to see Hermione storming away from Harry, tears streaming down her face. 

“What the—“ Draco began, but decided instead to go confront Potter. Obviously he had said something to upset her. 

He strode right up to Potter who looked just as taken aback as Draco felt. 

“What did you say to her Potter?” He demanded. Getting closer to the man than he had intended. This close he could see the flush on Potters face and the sweat in his hair from his tryst with Pansy no doubt. But he didn’t want to think about that now. No, he needed to know why Hermione was so upset. 

“I—nothing!—I mean…” Harry stammered quickly looking to Pansy for aid but he found none there. Pansy was Draco’s best friend after all. 

Before Potter could utter another word Draco all but ran out of Gryffindor house in search of Hermione. 

The candles in the long corridors were beginning to extinguish. It was late after all. There were still a few couples scattered through the abandoned hallways. Some talking, some snogging, but he didn’t see Hermione anywhere. Draco made it all the way to the Great Hall before he found her, sitting on the Gryffindor table with beautiful little canaries circling above her. He had always admired her magic. So beautiful. Just like her. His footsteps startled her and she looked at him, over her shoulder. 

“Oh,” She sniffed. “hello Draco.” She wiped the tears off her face and banished the canaries with a flick of her wand.

“Are you alright Granger?” He said. “No. Obviously you’re not alright. What happened? Did Potter say something that offended you?” Draco wondered where her prat of a boyfriend was. Not that he minded being the one to comfort her, but here was yet another example of Ron Weasley being absent when Hermione clearly needed someone to talk to. 

Draco came and sat down behind her on the table. 

“No, Harry didn’t say anything.” She turned to face him. “I mean, he was a little hurtful but he didn’t mean to be. It’s Ron… he’s ended things.” She almost whispered. 

Draco’s stomach dropped and he stiffened. “Did you tell him about—?” Draco hesitated not wanting to finish his sentence. Not wanting to be the reason Ron had left Hermione. Not wanting to be the reason she was in pain. 

“No.” She said quietly. “He doesn’t know that we kissed. No one knows. Unless…” she looked up at him. 

He understood her silent inquiry. “I haven’t told anyone either.” A long silence stretched between them. 

“Would you like to talk about it?” He asked, peering over at her. He didn’t want to pry, but he was terribly curious. Had Ron ended things? Had he found someone else? Perhaps he just needed space and would come crawling back. No that wouldn’t do. Perhaps Hermione had ended things. Could she have ended things to be with— he quelled this line of thinking. 

“There’s nothing really, to talk about. He said he wanted to ‘try new things’ and then he ran off.” She ruffled. The contempt in her voice was palpable but she simply sighed and seemed to deflate. 

They sat there in silence looking through the windows of the dark hall. Draco looked at Hermione. Her bushy hair catching the moonlight so perfectly. Her eyes swollen and her cheeks puffy from crying. Suddenly he felt anger bubbling up and threatening to overtake him. 

“That fucking tosser.” Draco said boldly, a little louder than he’d intended. “He didn’t deserve you.” 

When she didn’t answer he continued. “What I mean is, he didn’t value you. And you’re brilliant. You’re the smartest, cleverest witch I’ve ever met.” He stole himself to say, “And you’re gorgeous. If he can’t see what he’s missing then he never deserved you.”

Hermione looked on the verge of tears again. She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Their thighs pressed together and Draco relished in the closeness. He began to gently stroke her hair hoping to soothe her pain. “He took you for granted Hermione. He couldn’t see what’s right in front of him.” He stopped. Slowly Draco caught his thumb under Hermione’s chin and lowered his head to hers. “What’s right in front of me.” The amount of feeling in these words threatened to shatter him. 

Hermione swiftly pulled away, taking all the oxygen with her and leaving Draco breathless. She swiftly moved to stand, facing Draco with her arms folded tight across her chest. A bewildered glare was etched onto her pretty face. 

“Draco, don’t pretend that the kiss we shared was any more than a drunken mistake.” Her words stung. 

“You weren’t drunk.” He said softly. 

“No, but you were.” She quipped. “Don’t pretend now that you’ve been hiding feelings for me ever since. Not now. Not after all this. I can’t take any more tonight.” She stood staring at him. Her face resolved. 

“It’s true that I was drunk. But it’s also true that’s the only way I was able to find the courage to do what I wanted to do. To…” Draco hated talking about feelings. But he had to be honest with her. He needed her to know and he knew if he didn’t tell her now he never would. “To kiss the person I’ve fancied for—well, long enough. To be bold enough to tell her how I felt even after everything that happened. Even after everything my family had put her through. Had put you through. And you had a boyfriend! A boyfriend who clearly didn’t worship you like I would. And even then I didn’t have the courage to tell you those things. Even when I was completely smashed I couldn’t tell you how I felt. Instead I planted a sloppy kiss on you and ran off afterwards like the coward I am.” Draco’s voice faltered. He didn’t know when he had closed his eyes. But he had at some point and now seemed unable, or unwilling to open them. Unable to see the look of horror on Hermione’s face. 

The silence had stretched for so long, he was unsure if she was still there or if she had fled, probably the latter. His eyes remained closed until he felt a feather light touch press into his lips. He opened his eyes to see that Hermione was standing much closer. Impossibly closer. He looked at her in disbelief as she pressed her lips into his. She placed her hands softly around his neck and a heat like he had never felt before spread through him, setting his heart ablaze. He wrapped his hands around her neck firmly stroking her jaw with his thumbs as he stood and pressed his body into hers.

He moved them back until he had Hermione up against the wall. He couldn’t believe his luck. He was finally kissing her. Properly kissing her. He used the wall as leverage to kiss a lick into her sweet lips. He panted, feeling his body pressed into hers was too much. He needed friction, he needed her so badly. Hermione's hands were tangled in his hair pulling ever so slightly. 

Hermione broke the kiss first breathing deeply but Draco was unyielding. He began to kiss down her neck, needing to taste more of her. She elicited these soft breathy moans that drove Draco mad. He licked and sucked at her neck. He had obviously found a sweet spot. Her moans became louder and more desperate. The heat pooling in his groin was too much for Draco to bear. He needed friction. He needed to feel her. He ground his very hard erection into her and she let out a tiny squeak. He stilled and stopped his ministrations on her neck to slowly peer into her eyes. This sound was different and he wanted to make sure he wasn’t pushing her too far. 

“Is this okay?” He whispered. Staring deeply into her eyes. 

“I’ve never—“ she began but stopped as a deep blush stained her face. She looked down at their joined bodies and he understood. She was a virgin. Draco’s cock pulsed at the thought of that. 

This woman had been through hell and back in the war, and she remained fierce and formidable. He loved the odd balance that lived within her. On one hand she was incredibly strong, courageous, and well versed in the ways of the world. While on the other hand she remained surprisingly naive in the ways of love. 

He stepped back slightly not wanting her to feel his want and be overwhelmed or even flee. If she left him now, it would be more than he could handle. 

“We don’t have to—what I mean is, we can do whatever you’re comfortable with. We don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for.” He said, trying to steady his breathing. He knew how important this was and wanted to make sure she felt comfortable. 

She nodded her head and Draco began to move his hands slowly towards the clasp of her robes. He was desperate for her. Desperate for his own release but he quelled his desire. His eyes remained on hers gauging her reaction. When her body relaxed he undid the little clasp and let her robes fall to the ground. She reached her trembling hands up to do the same to him. He placed his hands on hers to guide them, rubbing small circles with his thumbs to soothe her. 

Once their robes were off Draco moved into her once again. He took her face in his hands and kissed her, but this time it was softer and more patient. More loving. Draco could think of no other word for it. 

Before long they both became breathless again and Draco lowered his hands to her shoulder. He squeezed them and she brought her hands to his chest, surging into him. Taking this as a sign of approval, Draco lowered his hands to her hips and squeezed again making sure not to grind into her. She dropped her hands to his abs and looked up at him. 

“What do you want me to do?” He asked very softly. 

She bit her lip before she spoke. “Touch me.” She said with much more determination than she’d shown before. That Gryffindor courage tugged at the need in Draco’s chest and suddenly the skin beneath her hands became very sensitive. He was glad they weren’t pressed together at this moment. His cock was now aching he was so hard, he felt sure he wouldn’t be able to keep still if he was on her. 

He slowly dropped his hand to the line where her flesh met her skirt, the other remaining firmly on her hip like an anchor. Slowly Draco rubbed firm circles onto her thigh. Her skin was so soft and velvety. The anticipation was building deep inside Draco. His fingers becoming more and more alive with each pass over her plump thighs. He had done much more with others in the past, but somehow this felt staggeringly intimate. 

Her legs began to shift, rubbing her inner thighs together. Both of their gazes were pinned to the action below. The anticipation bubbling in Draco’s stomach seemed to move his actions along. Tentatively Draco’s hands rubbed higher and higher beneath her skirt until finally he reached her heat. He pressed his palm firmly to her and she moaned looking up at him with her pupils blown wide. Her hands were on his hips. Her legs open just enough that he was able to slide his thigh in between to aid the pressure of his hand. 

He looked into her eyes feeling bolder now. The look he found there was all he needed to know her pleasure was taking over. His eyes were blazing into hers and he began to move more confidently now that they had passed this threshold. 

He palmed at her and she slowly became more and more undone, until she was pressing back into him with tiny little thrusts of her hips. He knew she was getting close. Her eyes grew wide and almost panicky. He kissed her smoothly, deeply to relax her. That was all it took. Hermione moaned loudly into his mouth, lifting her leg up to his hip. Her muscles tensed as pleasure spread from his warm hand all the way through her in waves. 

Once she came down from her climax Hermione broke their kiss and smiled down sheepishly at the sight of Draco’s hand disappearing beneath her skirt. She lowered her leg slowly. With one final press he removed his hand and smoothed out her hem. 

Draco was very happy that Hermione had climaxed and was now basking in afterglow, but his cock remained untouched and aching for release. He had managed to focus on her pleasure the entire time, which was relatively easy when she looked so damn sexy coming apart beneath his hand. He didn’t expect her to return the favor which was fine, but he needed a wank badly. The tint in his trousers was now wet from pre come and he knew he couldn’t take the friction much longer. He needed to calm himself if he wanted to make it back to his dormitory without coming in his pants. But Hermione seemed to have other plans. 

She reached for the button on his trousers when he clasped her hands. “You don’t have to do that.” He said, suddenly very out of breath. 

“I know…” she cooed. Suddenly her movements were confident and sure. She undid his trousers and slid them down. Even this was too much for him. He put his hands on the stone wall behind Hermione to support his weight. She slipped the tips of her fingers into the top of his pants teasing the skin there. Draco let out a breathy moan at the almost contact. She smirked up at him but he couldn’t take his eyes away from the sight. Hermione’s dainty little fingers releasing his cock from its confines. 

She looked up at him slyly and said “What do I do?” Draco found this incredibly erotic. His cock pulsed up and hit his abdomen. He took her hand in his and slowly placed it around his cock. 

“Oh god.” He said. He knew he wouldn’t last long. “Just—stroke it up and down. Like this.” He moved her hand along the shaft at a long and slow pace. “Just like that.” He panted. “That feels incredible.” 

Seemingly emboldened by his praise, Hermione began to increase her speed. “Oh Hermione, I’m not gonna last if you keep doing that.” But this only spurred her on even more than before. She quickened her pace again and he felt his balls tighten and the heat constricting. “Tighter.” He said. “Squeeze it tighter.” She did and that with the next tug he was spilling over her hand in long hot spurts. She gasped. 

“Ahh!” He cried as his orgasm wracked through him. His hips stuttering and his head falling back. He looked down at the scene below him. Hermione’s hand wrapped around his cock, cum covering her fingers and part of her skirt. She didn’t move until he winced at the sensitivity of his now very spent organ. She moved her hand and he did up the clasp on his trousers. 

When this was done Hermione used a quick Scourgify to clean them off. She rested her hands on his face. Looking down at her, he let out a soft laugh and kissed her. 

“That was incredible.” He said. “You’re incredible.” Hermione beamed at him. He clasped their hands together and rested his sweaty forehead against hers, breathing in her scent. She smelled so sweet, and warm, and a little like sex. She stifled a yawn and with that, he knew it was time to head back to their dormitory. He took a step back, not releasing her hands. 

Draco was taken aback when she wrapped her arms quickly around his neck, kissing him deeply. He squeezed her tight around the waist, relishing these last few moments. He didn’t know what would happen after this. Her relationship had just ended a few hours prior after all, and he wasn’t sure she would be willing to jump right into another, despite his earlier declaration.

“Can I see you again?” He said squeezing her tightly, not wanting to let go. 

“Oh, umm—“ she hesitated. A slight crease between her brow. 

He knew it. But that didn’t aid his heart when it constricted. He stiffened. And he suddenly felt much sweatier and out of place than he had before. 

“I’m not sure.” She said, taking a step back. “I don’t—“

He inclined his head just slightly. Unwilling to let her see how affected he was by her words. 

“I don’t see why not.” She finished with a smile. Relief like Draco had never felt before flooded his body. He took her hands in his and kissed them again and again until he had Hermione’s eyes blown wide and burning with heat. 

“Maybe next time I can really show you what I can do.” He said, licking his lips. Hermione was speechless. He knew he’d better be careful. His member was already showing signs of interest again. With a final passionate kiss, they set off towards Gryffindor tower. 

Once they arrived, Hermione gave a very put out Fat Lady the password. It was well after hours, so they assumed the common room would be empty. However, as the portrait hole swung open two bodies toppled out in a mess of limbs. It was Ginny and Luna. 

“Oh!” Hermione said, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize anyone would still be up!” She gave Draco a nervous glance. He looked around for an escape route. But there was none. So instead he straightened and tried to act as if it was totally normal for Draco Malfoy to be walking Hermione Granger home after midnight. 

“Oh, hello Hermione. Draco.” Luna said in her fairy light voice staring up at them from the floor. “That’s okay, we really should be leaving anyway!” Luna made to stand up when Ginny caught her wrist.

“We should?” The very flushed red head breathed, not looking at Hermione or Draco. He was very glad that the couple seemed to be too involved in their own hormones to notice the obviousness of their situation.

“Yes. We were about to go back to Ravenclaw. But we got a bit carried away.” Luna said lightly, pulling Ginny up and towards the corridor. 

“Oh yeah!” Ginny said brightly, moving swifter now. 

“Have fun you two!” Draco said knowingly as Hermione gave him a small smack on the arm.

“We will!” Luna said brightly and the pair took off down the dark corridor and out of sight. 

There was a nervous silence that stretched on before Draco said, “Well, it appears that love is in the air this evening.” eyeing Hermione appreciatively.

“Love?” Hermoine asked cheekily.

“I—uhh—I meant.” Draco stammered suddenly feeling his gut tighten into a thousand knots. But also something blooming deep within his chest. He thought it best to not examine that too closely. 

Hermione chuckled and said, “I know what you mean.” 

Draco stepped into her and kissed her softly on the lips. 

“Good night Hermione.” He whispered.

“Goodnight Draco.” And with that she stepped into the portrait hole leaving Draco with many pleasant memories and a warmth in his chest that threatened to over take him.


	3. A Bubbly Surprise

“Come back here” Ginny said darkly as she pulled a skipping Luna Lovegood towards her, locking her in a fierce embrace. Ginny kissed her firmly, pressing her body into her lover’s. 

Luna slipped out of her grasp nimbly and began to pull her once again towards Ravenclaw tower. 

“We’re almost there love. Be patient.” She said with a coy smile on her lips.

“I can’t wait to get you beneath me again.” Ginny said in a low dangerous voice feeling her need for the blonde tugging deep down between her legs.

“Well lucky for you, we’re here.” Luna said, quickly solving the riddle that granted access to the Ravenclaw dormitory. Ginny didn’t even bother listening to the riddle, she was too pent up, too horny for the gorgeous girl who was leading her into the dark Ravenclaw common room. No one was up at this hour. It was well past midnight and Ravenclaws were usually quite sensible when it came to curfew. 

“Lucky for you, you mean.” Ginny said as Luna giggled, knowing what was in store for her. Ginny twirled her around and placed her hands on the other girl's waist. She began kissing and licking Luna’s pretty lips. Her lips happened to be very sensitive and Ginny took full advantage of this. Luna's lips parted and Ginny pressed her tongue inside eagerly. Their tongues wrapped together as Ginny pushed Luna back against the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. Ginny loved doing this. It made her feel naughty. And Luna loved to indulge her mischievous lover. 

“Looks like she’s in for a show tonight.” Ginny simpered, looking up at the statue as she sank down onto her knees. 

“Talk to me.” Luna said, desperately gathering Ginny’s long red hair in her hands. “Tell me what you’re going to do.” 

A wicked grin spread across Ginny’s face as she looked up at her lover. Luna loved dirty talk. She wanted Ginny to tell her exactly what she was doing and exactly how turned on she was by it.

Ginny began trailing her fingers up Luna’s legs, watching her shiver. 

“You wanna know what I’m going to do to you?” Ginny teased. Luna nodded her head desperately. “Well first I’m gonna—” Ginny flipped up Luna’s skirt quickly, exposing her light blue panties. “get my hands up under your skirt.” Ginny pressed her face into Luna’s essence, nibbling at the soft fabric there. Luna moaned loudly. Ginny grabbed her wand and quickly cast a silencing charm around them so they wouldn’t be overheard. It wouldn’t do for a curious Ravenclaw to come in and ruin their fun. Plus Ginny loved for Luna to get as loud and wanton as she desired. 

“Ahh—yes.” Luna whimpered as she ran her hands through Ginny’s flaming locks. 

“I can smell your scent.” Ginny said, breathing in deeply through her nose while pressing her face even closer to the girl. “You smell so good love.” Ginny moaned and roughly began to pull down Luna’s panties. “I have to have you.” Ginny said and she discarded her lover’s panties behind them, not caring where they fell. 

Ginny got close to Luna’s hot flesh before she stopped and looked up at her. Her breath ghosting over the sensitive mound. “I’m gonna lick your sweet little pussy. I’m gonna taste you on my tongue.” Ginny groaned. “My mouth is watering just thinking about it.”

Luna gasped, her eyes wide as Ginny began to lick small teasing strips into her. Ginny licked, and sucked and nibbled at Luna’s outer lips until Luna was a mess of wriggling gasps. 

“Please...” Luna begged, and Ginny gave her what she wanted. She flattened out her tongue and pressed long thick strokes into her. Ginny moaned as she did this, sending vibrations through Luna causing her to sharply arch her back in pleasure. Luna began bucking her hips on Ginny’s tongue, riding her lover's face. Ginny knew when this happened that Luna’s orgasm wasn’t far off. Ginny reached her hands around and grabbed a hold of Luna’s arse pressing her harder onto her tongue. 

Ginny looked up at Luna, her jaw beginning to ache. When she saw the sight above her, all pain was forgotten. The moonlight was making her white blonde hair glow with an ethereal light. Seeing her girlfriend riding her tongue, her hair tousled, and a light pink blush spread across her pale, pretty features was too much for Ginny. She reached one of her hands down to rub circles into her own desire. This sight is what sent Luna over the edge. Her hips shuttered as she threw her head back and rode out her orgasm. Ginny moaned through it, loving the feeling of Luna coming on her tongue. Luna’s knees buckled, but Ginny’s arms, strong from quidditch, caught her and gently settled her down on her lap. 

Luna’s kisses were languid and smooth, whereas Ginny hadn’t gotten off yet and was still very much in need of release. 

“I think I need a bath.” Ginny said slyly into Luna’s ear. She stood up, pulling Luna with her. Luna was very malleable after she came and Ginny loved it. She loved everything about Luna. She especially loved that she was only ready to stop having sex after they had both come at least once. 

After quickly departing the Ravenclaw common room, Ginny strode down the corridor towards the prefect’s bathroom with her girlfriend’s hand entwined with hers. As they came upon the doors Ginny uttered the password, seeing as she was the Gryffindor quidditch captain she had access to the decadent bathroom. 

Luna began to undress, dropping her clothes in a messy pile by the edge of the pool. Ginny turned on two of the taps at random. One poured hot blue water while the other gushed out large pink bubbles that smelled of lavender. Once the pool was full Ginny had similarly discarded her clothes next to Luna's and headed to join her lover in the hot water. 

“Oh that’s nice!” Ginny hissed as she settled in next to Luna, immediately turning her body so she was flush with the blonde’s thin frame. Ginny wrapped her hands into Luna's hair and began snogging her intensely.

“You’re so beautiful.” Luna cooed as Ginny hiked her leg onto Luna’s hip trying for friction where she needed it most. “I need to feel you on me. I want to pleasure you Gin.” Luna said with beautiful heat resting behind her eyes. 

With that she leaned Ginny back against the wall of the pool and lifted her leg straight into the air. Ginny smiled mischievously up at Luna, knowing the blonde loved the flexibility of her naughty little quidditch captain. Luna held Ginny’s airborne leg and pressed their mounds together. They both cried out at the intense pleasure.

Luna began to move, slowly rocking her hips back and forth on Ginny’s sweet spot. Ginny grabbed a hold of Luna’s hips and began rocking her faster and faster. Building up that rumbling pleasure deep in her belly. 

“Oh fuck!” Ginny cried as the friction became too much. Rocking and panting, the water splashing around them. More and more the faster they went. “Yes, yes, yes!” She said with each thrust of their hips. 

Luna softly bit down on Ginny’s calf muscle still held out in front of her. This feeling shot straight to Ginny’s sex and exploded with pleasure. Her hips bucked up sharply as she came. Luna rode her through the orgasm and then some, feeling the same spark building up inside her. Ginny could see she was close, but she felt overheated from the hot water. Ginny sat up and pulled Luna up to the edge of the pool. 

“Get out of the pool and lay on this towel.” She said and she did the same. “I want to ride your rosy pussy until you come for me for the second time tonight.” At her words Luna’s eyes blazed and she rushed out of the bath to lie down on the towel.

Luna’s legs were splayed, ready for Ginny. Her lover climbed up on top of her leaving one leg in between Luna’s thighs so their flesh met in the middle. 

“Oh yes!” Luna gasped and Ginny picked up at the speed they had left off at. Ginny sat up, holding Luna down by her narrow waist as she bucked her hips hard and fast. 

“I love riding your pussy!” Ginny ground out. “Your wet little pussy is so sweet. So soft and warm against mine!” Luna was moaning very loudly and her body was growing very taught. “Oh, Merlin. Yes!” Ginny cried. 

“Don’t stop!” Luna cried desperately. 

“I won’t stop. Not till I feel you coming on my pussy.” Ginny said riding even faster now. She knew Luna was close. Ginny’s clit was definitely over sensitized but she needed to get Luna off. She had to. It was the only thing that mattered now. “Come on, Love! Let go!”

Luna came with a cry so loud Ginny heard it reverberate off the enchanted walls. Her body thrashed and thrashed until her movements slowed and she went limp on the towel.

Ginny rolled off of her lover and laid her head on Luna’s shoulder, watching her breasts rise and fall with the deep breaths she was taking.

Eventually their breathing calmed down and Ginny stood, helping Luna to her feet. They both got dressed in a sleepy companionable silence. With a soft kiss they made their way from the prefect’s bathroom back to the Gryffindor common room. Luna always made a habit of walking her girlfriend back to her dorm at the end of their nighttime affairs. 

“That was wonderful.” Luna said lightly, smiling up at her girlfriend and planting a light kiss on her lips.

“Yes it was.” Ginny said. “We’ll have to revisit that bathroom another night, I think.”

“I would like that.” Luna said with a yawn.

“I’ll see you in the morning okay?” Ginny said, not wanting to keep her very sleepy girlfriend out later than she already had. 

“Okay, Love. I’ll see you at breakfast.” And with that Luna headed off towards Ravenclaw tower once again. 

Ginny spoke the password and entered through the portrait hole. She walked in to see it deserted. The fireplace held only embers now which gave the room a beautiful dark glow. She was about to head up to her bed when she heard someone enter through the portrait hole. She turned around to see the familiar red hair of the only other Weasley in school. Ron.

“Where have you been?” She said curiously. Her brother never stayed out this late. Usually he was upstairs with Harry or Hermione. That must be the reason. He must have taken Hermione for a late night snog or something when she came back earlier. But when the portrait hole closed and there was no Hermione she said, “Where’s Hermione?”

“I don’t know.” Ron said, looking anywhere but at Ginny. 

“What do you mean you don’t know? Where have you been?” Ginny asked again.

“None of your business.” Ron retorted. “And I could ask you the same thing!” 

“I’ve been with Luna, of course!” She said hotly. “If you weren’t with Hermione, then who were you with?” She demanded.

“Hermione and I broke up!” Ron rasped, his voice was hoarse. 

“Oh,” Ginny said, all malice from her words, gone. “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, well…” Ron sighed. “I’m going to bed.” He rushed up the stairs to the boys Dormitory. 

“Okay. Night.” But he was already gone. So Ron and Hermione had broken up. Ginny wondered who had done the deed, but she supposed she’d have to wait till tomorrow to find out. She’d have to tell Luna at breakfast. With that last thought she headed up to her dormitory and swiftly fell asleep.


	4. A Welcome Surprise

Ron practically ran upstairs to his dormitory. He was glad to see that everyone’s curtains were pulled shut on their four poster beds so he wouldn’t be questioned by anyone else. He had nearly had to explain this whole situation to Ginny while also having to hide his achingly hard cock beneath his robes. He palmed his erection, willing it to go down, but there was no sign that it would wane anytime soon. This shouldn’t be the case, he had come within the last half hour harder than he had ever come in his life. 

Ron dashed to his bed and pulled his curtains shut, quickly spelling them to remain that way while also putting up a hasty silencing charm. He lay there on his bed and closed his eyes tight, remembering the events that had led to his rendezvous that night. His cock tented his trousers, straining to be released. He began palming himself lightly to relieve some of the tension.

_Ron walked away from a very stung Hermione Granger. He had done it. He had ended their relationship. It hadn’t been working for either of them for a long time, but it was still hard. He told her he wanted to try new things, which was true. But more specifically he wanted to try someone new. Someone, who up until this point, had been very suggestive and openly flirty with him. Someone who was very different from Hermione in almost every aspect. For starters, he was a man. And he was in Slytherin house. He was cunning, sly, and incredibly fit. Blaise Zabini had even gone so far as to press himself into Ron in an abandoned corridor late one night, but Ron had told him he couldn’t do anything while him and Hermione were still together. So he broke it off._

__

__

_Ron all but ran back to the lake where Blaise was walking with Draco Malfoy and Anthony Goldstein. As soon as Ron arrived, Draco departed in favour of the Gryffindor dorms where the rest of the eighth year students were heading. Goldstein, however, remained, laughing a little too loudly at Blaise’s jokes._

__

__

_“Hey Blaise.” Ron said as he joined the two men._

__

__

_“Ron! We were just talking about you. Weren’t we Anthony?” Blaise simpered. Anthony laughed again, as if at some inside joke they shared. Ron didn’t like this one bit. He had just left Hermione so that he could fool around with Blaise guilt free, and here he was laughing and flirting with another guy. Blaise was a bit of a slag and everyone knew it. But Ron liked being his latest conquest. He liked feeling desired by the other man and was very curious to see what he had to offer._

__

__

_“Blaise, can I… uh, have a word?” Ron said quickly. A little irritation slipping into his words._

__

__

_At this Anthony pouted at Blaise and said “Oh no! We were in the middle of our walk!” he placed his hands on Blaise’s very pronounced bicep._

__

__

_“That’s alright darling, why don’t you go up to Gryffindor with the others and I’ll see you there in a bit. Hmm?” Blaise almost purred. Anthony pouted harder but eventually he hung his head and headed back up with everyone else._

__

__

_“So what is it you wanted to talk about, pet?” Blaise said as he took Ron’s arm in his and led him around the lake._

__

__

_“I did it.” He said quickly. “I broke it off with Hermione.”_

__

__

_Blaise faltered in his step._

__

__

_“I’m sorry to hear that.” He said. But he didn’t look sorry at all. In fact he was openly grinning and Ron felt his heart rate increase. Blaise suddenly stopped their trek. “You know, I grow weary of the lake. Why don’t we go back to my dormitory?”_

__

__

_Ron’s heart nearly stopped. “Yes.” He said a little too quickly, turning to face the dark skinned man. His beautiful amber eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight. His white teeth showed hungrily beneath his smirking lips. Ron cleared his throat. “Yeah, we could do that.” He said more slowly this time._

__

__

_The two men walked quickly to the dungeons taking care not to be seen by the others heading back to Gryffindor tower. Once they were there in front of the doors Blaise muttered the password and they headed straight for the boy’s dormitory._

__

__

Ron ceased palming his member and hastily undid the buttons on his trousers. He pulled them off swiftly and roughly fisted his erection through his pants. Slowly he pulled them down just enough to release his throbbing cock. He breathed deeply and lifted his shirt up just enough so he could reach his sensitive nipples. Taking his shaft in his fist he began to stroke. Long and slow.

_Once Blaise closed the door it was just the two of them. Ron noticed Blaise descretely flick his wand, casting what he assumed were a few privacy spells. Blaise headed over to his dresser and pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey. Ron breathed a sigh of relief. He was going to need some liquid courage to do what he very much wanted to do. Blaise poured them both a glass and Ron drank most of it in one go. Feeling the burn straight down his throat to his stomach. Ron licked the remnants off his lips._

__

__

_“I’ve been wanting to get those lips around my cock for weeks.” Blaise said boldly, setting down his almost forgotten drink._

__

__

Ron’s cock twitched in his hand and he moaned. The memory of those words reverberated through him.

_Ron spluttered choking on his drink. Blaise took the drink from him, shooting back the remaining contents, and walked towards him. He pressed Ron up against the bed post pinning him in place with his hips. Blaise grabbed Ron’s half hard cock through his trousers and Ron gasped._

__

__

_“Am I going to get that chance tonight?” Blaise asked in a voice that was practically a purr._

__

__

_Ron nodded his head as he looked into Blaise’s eyes. Blaise pressed his muscular body against the other boy and rocked his very hard erection into him. Ron leaned forward and kissed Blaise, his lips soft and electric. He could feel nothing but Blaise’s touch, his strong hand squeezing his cock. Everything else seemed to fall away. Blaise palmed Ron harder and faster until he was close to the edge. Ron was panting and pushing himself into the hand when suddenly it was gone. Ron opened his eyes to see that Blaise had taken a tiny step backwards and was eyeing him hungrily._

__

__

_“You should see yourself Pet, you look so hot.” Blaise stepped closer again and quickly began to undress Ron. First his robes, then his trousers. Leaving Ron in nothing but his shirt and pants. Ron’s brain came back to him and he quickly derobed the other man. Leaving him in only his trousers._

__

__

_Blaise, like a panther, stalked towards his prey, eyeing Ron’s shirt. He slowly began to undo the buttons one at a time. Teasing him until Ron couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed his own shirt and ripped the remaining buttons off and tossed it to the side._

__

__

_Blaise took Ron’s face in his hands and kissed him hard. So hard in fact that Ron was pressed down to his knees in front of the man. Blaise pulled away and Ron gasped for air. Blaise’s dark fingers caressed Ron’s cheek and jaw while his other hand undid his own trousers. He pulled out his stiff cock and Ron’s eyes grew wide. A furious blush spread up his chest all the way to his ears._

__

__

_“Is everything alright?” Blaise asked when Ron didn’t move._

__

__

_“Yes,” Ron said, his blush increasing. “I’ve just never done this before. With a bloke.” He looked sheepishly up at Blaise._

__

__

_“That’s alright. I’ll show you how. Look at how hard you make me.” Blaise said, his eyes on fire. “You’ve done so well already, and we haven’t even started.”_

__

__

_Ron seemed reassured by this and sat up closer to Blaise’s leaking cock._

__

__

_“Lick it.” Blaise said, guiding Ron by his chin._

__

__

_Ron opened his mouth and licked the droplet of pre come off the tip of Blaise’s cock. Blaise groaned, openly staring down at him. Ron licked further along the head. He licked all the ridges, exploring the curves and lines of Blaise’s thick erection._

__

__

_“Yes, pet. Just like that.” He said, stroking Ron’s chin to encourage him. “That feels so good. Now open up for me. Drop your tongue down and wrap your lips around me.”_

__

__

_Ron opened his mouth trying to listen to Blaise’s instructions but his mind was in a lustful daze. Blaise pressed his member down and slipped the head inside Ron’s mouth._

__

__

_“Ahh!” Blaise cried out as Ron’s lips wrapped around him. Ron’s mouth felt very full and he wasn’t sure what was supposed to happen now. He assumed that Blaise would begin to move, but his cock head was so swollen Ron didn’t know how that would be possible._

__

__

_“Breathe through your nose, pet.” Blaise said, suddenly very out of breath. “I’m gonna move just a little bit. Here, put your hands on my hips” Blaise bent down to bring Ron’s hands up to rest on his built thighs. “This will let you control how deep you want me to go.”_

__

__

_Ron breathed through his nose as he felt Blaise begin to move. He couldn’t take much before he gagged and had to pull his head off._

__

__

_“Sorry.” Ron said looking up at Blaise._

__

__

_“Don’t be sorry. You’re doing wonderfully. I can barely contain myself.” Blaise said as he caressed Ron’s cheek. “Want to try it again?” He asked. Ron nodded._

__

__

_This time Blaise wrapped his hand around his shaft and pressed into Ron’s mouth. There were only a few inches exposed at the tip now, which Ron knew he could take. He pressed down until his lips touched Blaise’s fingers. Blaise was moaning openly which spurred Ron on even more. He swished his tongue over the head and Blaise began to stroke his shaft while Ron worked him._

__

__

Ron sped up his stroking now at the memory of Blaise fucking into his mouth. 

_Blaise pulled his cock out of Ron’s mouth and began painting his lips with the head. Smearing a mixture of pre come and saliva around his mouth._

__

__

_“Oh fuck, that feels incredible.” Blaise said hotly. “Can I come in your mouth, pet?” Blaise asked as his hand began to move unevenly, his breaths becoming shallow._

__

__

_Ron nodded his head. He wanted every part of this. He wanted to taste Blaise’s desire on his tongue when he came._

__

__

_“Make sure you swallow hard. I’ll tell you when I’m coming.” Blaise said as he pressed his cock back into Ron’s swollen lips._

__

__

Ron touched his lips at the memory and panted. He stroked his cock harder, smearing the pre come over the sensitive head. 

_He began fucking into Ron’s mouth faster than he had done previously. He moaned louder and gasped when Ron began sucking him hard._

__

__

_“I’m gonna come, pet. Keep sucking me.” He said quickly before Ron felt long hot spurts of come shooting to the back of his throat. He began to swallow hard as Blaise’s cock pulsed on his tongue._

__

__

_The handsome man above him retracted his softening member from Ron’s mouth. Ron licked his swollen lips to ensure no come escaped his mouth._

__

__

_“That was incredible.” Blaise said lifting his pants back up and tucking himself in. Ron stood awkwardly trying to conceal his erection from Blaise. He would take care of it when he got back to Gryffindor tower. But Blaise, it seemed, had other plans. He swiftly slid off Ron’s pants and tossed them across the room. Ron’s cock twitched with excitement, slapping his stomach._

__

__

_Blaise grabbed Ron’s hand and led him to the bed. He moved all the pillows up to cushion the head board. He sat there with his legs spread wide open, back pressed against the pillows when he beckoned Ron to sit in his lap._

__

__

_Ron came over and nestled between Blaise’s legs, his back against the man's muscular chest. Blaise swiftly grabbed his wand and turned off the lights leaving only a candle lit on his nightstand. The soft glow suddenly made the room much more romantic._

__

__

Ron hastily took his wand and conjured a small flame that mimicked the lighting in the Slytherin dorms earlier that night. 

_“You did such a good job, my pet. Sucking me off and swallowing me down that sweet throat of yours. I’m gonna give you a special treat now, okay?” Ron nodded his heart beating so loud he was sure the other man would hear it. “Lean back against me.” Ron did as he asked._

__

__

_Blaise snatched up his wand once again and conjured some lubrication into his palm. Slowly he took Ron’s achingly large erection in his hand and squeezed the tip._

__

__

_“You like that?” Blaise cooed. Ron nodded his head. He couldn’t speak. His body was on fire and Blaise’s hand was absolutely searing. Blaise wrapped his other arm around Ron’s chest holding him in place as he began to squirm. “Yeah you like that. How about this?” He said as he began to stroke Ron’s appendage. Ron moaned loudly. It was nothing like wanking himself. Blaise’s hand felt so different, felt so new, that Ron quickly felt himself racing towards his own release._

__

__

_“Not quite yet, my pet. I want to show you something else. This might sting a little at first, but if we keep going I promise you’ll have the best orgasm of your life.” Blaise said as he conjured lube onto his other hand. He moved Ron’s balls out of the way and inched his fingers lower heading into uncharted territory. He felt Ron stiffen and he quickly resumed stroking his cock with his other hand. Ron, once again, relaxed against his chest. Blaise slowly circled his furrowed hole with a well lubed finger. He felt Ron clench against him. “Try to relax. It will feel better if you do.”_

__

__

_Ron nodded and tried to focus on Blaise’s hand circling the head of his cock. He was glad to have this distraction. Blaise slowly, but firmly slipped one digit into Ron’s hole. It stung and Ron hissed at the discomfort. Blaise didn’t move any further, just kept stroking Ron’s member. Blaise began to kiss the long neck in front of him, eliciting a sharp cry from Ron. Blaise continued to suck and nibble on the sensitive skin there until Ron felt himself relax on his finger. His hole began to flutter. Blaise pressed his finger in a little further and Ron felt the stinging again, this time farther inside his body._

__

__

_“We’re almost there, pet. Can you take any more?” Blaise asked in a soft tone. Ron hesitated, not sure if he liked the feeling of this all that much. He’d much rather Blaise just keep tossing him off, if he was honest. But hadn’t Blaise said this would give him the best orgasm of his life? Ron didn’t see how that was possible with the current pain he was feeling in his arse, but he had to know. He had to find out._

__

__

_“I can take a little more.” Ron said roughly, his voice hoarse. At these words Blaise very slowly slid the rest of his finger into Ron._

__

__

“That’s it.” He said. “Now I’m going to start moving okay? Just remember to keep breathing.” 

_Blaise, true to his word, began to slowly slip his finger in and out. Not moving very much at all. He was stroking Ron’s cock at the same tempo, slow and smooth. The stinging in Ron’s arse subsided quickly and he found that Blaise was able to slide his finger farther out and in as time went on._

__

__

_Just when Ron was sure the intense pleasure the other man had promised him would never come, Blaise flicked his finger over something inside Ron that had him arching his back sharply and seeing stars. It was pleasure like he’d never known before._

__

__

_“Ah, there it is.” Blaise said smugly. He did it again and again hitting that same pleasure point inside Ron until he was arched so high off the bed he would have toppled straight onto the ground if Blaise wasn’t there to hold him._

__

__

_“Fuck, that feels so bloody good!” Ron groaned._

__

__

Ron conjured some lube and reached down to rub at his puffy entrance. Slightly sore from earlier, he took it slow, only darting in a single digit. He felt his hole expand and contract on his own finger, driving him wild. He looked down at his hands. One on his cock and one disappearing below that. If he squinted his eyes just right he could pretend they were Blaise’s hands. He began fingering himself faster, still keeping it shallow. He fisted his cock roughly as he felt his orgasm rising.

_“You like that don’t you, pet?” Blaise asked the clearly rhetorical question._

__

__

_“Yes!” Ron howled. “Yes! Yes!” Blaise’s hands were both moving at a furious pace. His finger thrusting into Ron, hitting that sweet spot every time. And his other hand pumping up and down Ron’s cock in hard, fast motions._

__

__

_“That’s it!” Blaise coaxed, staring into Ron’s pleasure stricken face._

__

__

_“Bloody fuck, I’m gonna come!” Ron exclaimed. “I’m coming!” And with that Ron’s orgasm took him. He squeezed his eyes shut as his cock and arse pulsed in huge waves of pleasure that wracked his body. His arse was clenching hard on Blaise’s strong finger and his cock was spilling white come over Blaise’s dark hand._

__

__

Ron gasped as he felt the now familiar sensation of his cock and arse pulsing in unison. He didn’t know how he had ever lived without it. 

Ron came, spilling come onto his chest and shirt. He cried out. Glad that no one could hear him.

_Very slowly Blaise extracted his finger from Ron’s body. He grabbed his wand and cleaned them both off with a quick flick._

__

__

_“That was amazingly sexy.” Blaise whispered in Ron’s ear. Ron leaned back into his touch. Blaise kissed him softly._

__

__

_“That was incredible.” Ron said. “I want to do it again.”_

__

__

_“So eager, my pet.” Blaise stroked Ron’s hair. “We’ll have more chances to do many more things, but now we need to rest.”_

__

__

_Blaise shifted over so there was room for Ron to lay with him._

__

__

_Ron paused looking down at the bed. “I think I need to go back to Gryffindor tonight.” Ron said in a pained voice. “I want to stay, but there’ll be too many questions. And since Hermione and I just broke up, I don’t think tonight’s the night to not come back to the dorms.”_

__

__

_Blaise sighed. “You’re probably right.” He leaned over and gave Ron one last kiss. Ron left the bed reluctantly, and began to pull on his clothes when he realized Blaise still hadn’t moved._

__

__

_“What, you’re not going to walk me out?” Ron asked playfully._

__

__

_“And miss seeing that lovely arse walk out of my bedroom? I think not.” Blaise said, a filthy smirk playing on his lips._

__

__

_“Bloody Slytherins.” Ron chuckled as he left the room._

__

__

Ron grabbed his wand, spelled himself clean, and flicked off the light. He was extremely satisfied and extremely curious to find out what Blaise had meant by ‘many more things’. And with that thought he had dreams filled with brown skin, thick muscles, and dexterous fingers.


End file.
